


spiderman and tom holland one shots

by fran_22



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_22/pseuds/fran_22
Summary: these are one shots ither done as spider man or tom holland





	1. tom holland -interview disaster

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request i got hope you like it :) this is my first time wrighting in this fandom plus this dose have a slight harry potter charecter cross over

Chris, Robert and tom were doing a big interview on live television along with other actors from diffent movie francies. Tom was the youngest doing it their was also oliver and james phelps their from the harry potter franices and eddie Redmayne their to do the fantastic beast side of harry potter.  
It was a hot day and they were all told to stay hydrated. Once they had got their they were rushed in to hair and make up then in to dressing rooms to change and before tom had a chance to think about peeing he was been told he was needed on the stage with everyone else. In toms mind it was no big deal this interview counted be more then an hour right he could hold it that long he had held it 11 hrs once when he was in custome thought he never wanted a reapete of that again.  
Tom sat down next to Robert. So it went chris, Robert, himself, oliver, james then eddie. he looks out and see the massive audience infrount of him as hes getting miked up. This is the like the biggest interview hes ever done. And its making him nervous a bit. Soon the interview sits down and the lights dim and questions have begun to be asked.  
Like have they seen each others movies, would they like to be in each others movies, could wizards and advengues unite etc etc. after about twenty minits tom feels a twinge in his bladder its nothing to urgent but sitting on these high stool type chairs wasent making it a great feeling to have. But with all eyes on them at the moment he counted do much about it.  
As time went on and fans began to ask questions tom need was getting worse he tried to do sutle movements but he counted he counted even cross his legs as the stool did not allow it plus they kept been given stuff to drink so. Tom didn’t want to be inperlite and everyone one else was drinking and didn’t look like it was effecting them. But they were older then him and he was not going to look like a little kid and say he needed to go he would be an adult and hold it he was not going to admite to an audience and the entire world who was watching this how he needed to pee and needed a breack. 

It wasent till it reached the hour mark that tom relised this interview was not stoping and he didn’t have a time frame for when it would this was not good. He tried to think of the last time he went bathroom and last time he went was 5am that morning when he woke up and it was now 11 that’s like 6hrs oh god its going to be the spider man suit all over again.  
Time seamed to slow down or it did for peter he was scared of wetting himself on live tv and he counted stop moving a bit the first people to notich this was the twins. Having spent a lot of time on the sets of harry potter and seeing a lot of the younger actors they worked with doing a potty dance as they called it and the tom who was sititng next to oliver was defently doing some form of one but he didn’t look to desperate yet. They both decied to keep an eye on him.  
By 2hrs in and tom was defently not doing well he wished he hadent drank so much and he had been sipping still thew out the interview to keep himself hydrated as it was reducilsy hot in their. All of a sudern he felt a squiet dampon his boxers and he had to bend over and shove his hands between his legs. By now the whole room most no what was wroung as he had been zoneing out or stuttering over his answers.  
The tiwns jumped into action and blocked the audience view of tom were Robert and chris jumped into action while eddie tried to interact with the crowed to keep the eyes of tom. Robert and chris manged to get tom of the stage but by then it was to late toms body had had anoth and his bladder gave up and he wet himself infrount of his co stars.  
Tom was morterfired he counted look them in the eye tears came to his eyes he felt like such a baby how was he going to face them ever again.  
“its ok kid these things happen to the best of us” said Robert  
“yer don’t worry about it Robs done worse” said chris  
“he has?” sniffles tom as hes lead to the dressing room  
“yes”  
“but that’s for another day now lets get you cleaned up” said robert


	2. jounrey to the warter park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oliver and james phelps decied to take tom to a water park. this was a request by renee montes hope you like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive doing this in 2 parts hope you dont mind :) 
> 
> this one also has harry potter cast in it :) 
> 
> also sorry for such a long delay in getting this posted and wrote i have not been well. i have a long term illness what flears up from time to time what makes it hard for me to do much. so i spend most of my time in bed reading other peoples works :)
> 
> also the cold is now effecting my hands so its very painful to type so updates will be slow and may be shorter to just get thew the pain sorry guys

tom had been cast in a flim and this time he was fliming with the phelps twins he had met them a few times befor and they had soon become fast friends. the twins becoming very perective of the young male. they had a rare day of and the twins had decied to take tom to a water park for the day to have some fun.

they had to get up extra earlie as the water park was a good two hours away they were use to getting up earlie so it wasent a bit problem. but tom had staryed up late playing video games forgetting he had to get up earlie to go to the waterpark. been woken up at 6am when you went to bed at 2am ment not a happy peter but when he heared the word waterpark he slowly remebered the days plans he quikly got dressed and heaed to the car it was to earlie for breackfast so they had decied to get breackfast on the way when they were more awake. 

it wasent till they were on the highway that tom felt the twigne in his bladder it was then he relised he was in such a hurry he had forgotton in his rush to go to the bathroom, and he was not going to ask for a stop ten mins into a road trip he didnt want to come across as a little kid. he decied to close his eyes and nap as he was still tried and hopefully when he woke up more time would of pasted for him to be able to ask for a stop. the next time tom opens his eyes he can smell food plus his bladder was screaming to be emptyed 

"hey sleeping beauty we got u a mcdondles breckfast didnt want to wake you" said oliver 

"thanks how long till we get thier" asked peter 

"20-30 mins depending on traiffc" said james 

tom sighs 

"you ok" askes oliver hearing the sigh 

"yer just kind of need to pee" 

"can you waight or do we need to find some were" asked james 

"i can waight" 

"let us no if it gets to bad" 

tom had no intensions of doing so he always seamed to have bathroom eminceys like if they did long days on set and had to keep doing the sceen then hed be the one out the 3 of them running off for a toielt as soon as the director says they can have a breack. he feels like they must all think hes a little kid as no one else is running off like he dose.

another ten mins and tom was beyound desprite he counted stop moving he had tried to fucus on eating his food the twins had got him but that only lasted so long. befor he could ignoe his body. james was driving so oliver turned back to see how tom was holding up and could see he was not going to make it to the water park how ever much he said he could. 

"james next stop your gonna have to pull over" said oliver 

"would a layby be ok?"

"i dont think it matters its ither that or he wets your seat" 

tom felt himself going red he counted believe he had got himself in to this stuation again at his age.

james pulls in to a layby and tom jumps out he just so hope noboy reconises him as he relives himself on the grass verdge 

"better" askes oliver as tom gets back in 

"much" 

"now lets see if we can get to the water park with out inocdent" joke james 

tom just blushes


End file.
